Memories
by pandadude
Summary: -Dramione- There are things that are pushed into the shadows of the mind; Thrown away, hopefully never seen again; Things meant to be forgotten; Such unfamiliar recollections, so foreign, so strange; You know these things well, for they're called: Memorie
1. Prologue

Photographs, the Past, and Little Cottages by the Sea

**10 years later...**

Stepping into the ivy-covered cottage I took it all in. The books, tables, cupboards, everything was covered in a fine sheen of dust. After avoiding the place for ten years it wasn't exactly suprising, but besides the grime every object was just as I remembered it to be. I saw the broken glass by the fireplace, a reminder of our last fight, and the last time I saw her before we parted ways.

A musky smell wafted around in the air, and I felt the need to sneeze as a splattering of dust fluttered before me. The sunlight streaming through the windows was dimmed by a layer of something that was a peculiar green-brown color. Wrinkling my nose I flicked my wand at the large windows and the sun shined past the overgrown ivy and shed light into the dark living room.

Turning away, I saw the few burn marks in the curtain where hexes had been thrown and I winced again at the memory of that one night. I strode over toward the other side of the room and cleared the grime from the other window as the glass cleared up. The sun was bright as it fell onto my face, but it did nothing to my mood and I turned away from it as if the light burned my skin.

Slowly, I strode around the room. Each stride reminded me of those years, my years as a Slytherin, my last year at Hogwarts. By then my innocence had already fled, although still arrogant, the Dark Side had tainted me in ways even my best of friends had yet to realize at the time.

Father's allegiance to the Dark Lord only placed me between a Gringott's goblin who has caught you stealing and an enraged Norwegian Ridgeback. Not a pleasant position indeed. At the time the dark mark had not burned across my skin, searing into my being. I was still Draco, Draco Malfoy. Not Draco Malfoy the Death Eater, whose wand has killed more families than his father's.

Even back then I was still proud. Too proud to apologize and too impatient to bother explain. No, she always had to take the first steps to amends. And when she got sick of it, couldn't handle my pride, I couldn't suck it up and beg for her to come back. When my friends asked about her, it was a mere "I don't need her, I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys dump women, women don't dump Malfoys." I particularly remember Blaise's reaction to that.

And now, as my fingers danced across dusty frames, I saw us. Our smiling faces peering at me from the pictures. We were happy at the time. Joy was written all over our faces, a pleasure of sorts, a love of sorts. The image that particularly caught my eye was taken the last time we were happily together. The last time we didn't have my future and her future looming at us, taunting our conscience. Our eyes sparkled in merriment as silent laughter split our faces. Those were the good days, the carefree days, the happy days. Those were the days…

Fatigued, I quietly walked upstairs, creaking my way up as the old staircase heaved with my long forgotten weight. Opening the door I muttered a quick cleaning spell and the bathroom was shining as if it was brand new. Quickly shedding my clothes I left a heap in the corner of the bathroom as I quickly turned the water on for the tub.

A steady splashing sound filled my ears as I turned away and looked into the mirror. The person before me was unfamiliar, fatigued, not anyone I would have recognized. Staring at my image, I sighed, that slight facial movement the only thing proving that the face looking back at me from the mirror was actually myself.

Closing my eyes I saw the memories flash, like a Muggle projector, through my closed eyelids. With a long sigh I let myself do something that I promised I wouldn't. I succumbed to the memories. I let myself be taken back, taken back to my seventh year. When the war had just began, when I still had not been familiar with the sting of the dark mark on my arm, and most importantly, when we were still together, happily in love.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

The summer had been hard. To put it simply, Father had been less than satisfied at my inability to kill Dumbledore. My entire time had been devoted to perfecting spells, hexes, and the Dark Arts all in order to ensure that I would be able to reestablish the Dark Lord's favor. I knew that the entire Malfoy line relied on my redemption. Returning to Hogwarts this year was definitely a welcoming idea. Even the thought of those bothersome Gryffindors was almost like sweet release. Almost, that is…

Waking me from my thoughts, I heard the blare of a whistle, announcing the last boarding call for the Hogwarts Express. Slowly, I looked back at my parents. Mother looked horrid; the bags under her eyes were dark and made her look groggy while her usually shiny hair had lost its shimmery luster. I looked away as I felt my father's glare and with a curt nod, I headed towards the locomotive. My muscles strained under the weight of the luggage that I was carrying and while I knew I could have easily levitated the trunks, I felt an imminent need to feel the tension running up my arms, as if to prove I was really there.

People swarmed around me as the numerous faces rushed past me. It was easy to tell who the first years were, they seemed either reluctant to leave their parents or were bustling with joy, laughter, and excitement. If I hadn't known better, it felt like another year, another normal year at Hogwarts.

As I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, I relaxed among the familiar smells that were so different from the Malfoy Manor. The scents were strong, rich, and full of life, entirely unlike the manor, which was exactly what I needed right now. Walking past the various compartments, I heard the whispers of "It's Malfoy," and "I can't believe he's even thinking of coming back after trying to kill Dumbledore." Those words hit me like a bludger; hard, fast, and unforgiving. But I was born a Malfoy, and the first thing we were taught was to control our emotions. Thank God.

After walking for quite a distance, I finally found an empty compartment and slid in. Quickly brushing a blond lock from my eyes, I assessed my reflection in the small mirror I had just conjured up. In my reflection, I saw the same strikingly handsome features as usual: steel gray eyes, wispy white-blond hair, high cheekbones, everything looked in place. However, with closer scrutinizing, I saw the summer's affects on me. There was that tiny scar above my left brow, an unfortunate accident really. Father had sent a vase soaring my way and while I had dodged it, the blasted thing smashed, sending glass everywhere. Delicately running my left hand down my cheek, I stared into the mirror…really, how much did I change over the summer?

"Ogling yourself again, Malfoy? I didn't know you were gay."

The mirror shattered on the wooden floor of the compartment as I whipped my head around. Glowering at the compartment entrance, I muttered, "Merlin Blaise! You scared me." 

Blaise's voice could really only be called seductive and now it oozed with sarcasm as he uttered, "Now now, Draco, I thought Malfoys' never got scared. Your father would be disappointed; you're shaming your family name." That dramatic bastard, lucky for him he took after his mother.

"Shut up Zabini, you should hardly be talking. After all, I'm not the one who was so worried about being labeled a bad snog." I laughed as I saw Blaise turn bright red. The chap was haughty, arrogant, cunning, and sometimes a git, but he was my best mate and I couldn't help but tease him.

Before Blaise's lips could even open in a retort about one of my embarrassing moments, he was cut off by a blob of black, green, and silver. In a single blink, the pig-tailed blur managed to launch itself at me, pushing Blaise to the ground in the process.

"Oh, Draco! I missed you so much! Snape sent me out to find you…he's been yelling at every Slytherin in sight. How has your summer been?" the blob said. I blinked again and my vision cleared. The figure sitting on my lap was none other than Miss Pansy Parkinson. Merlin, she was heavy!

I looked at her smiling face and responded rather tentatively, "Hey Pansy. Summer's been fine--"

She interrupted me and started her endless talking, " I'm trying out this new look, you see I've gotten rid of that horrendous bob," she let out a long sigh and threw a glance at me and Blaise then continued, " I think it's much better. Mother surely agreed with me. Father said that I'd better not take more than three boys at a time," she giggled at that and paused, obviously waiting for a response.

Blaise saved me the trouble and grinned at her as he flirted, " Pansy, you look stunning! Would put any of those witches in Wizard Weekly to shame!"

Pansy took a slight bounce on my lap as she grinned in excitement at Blaise. I let out a small grunt as the wind was slightly knocked out of me, but still managed to roll my eyes at Blaise. It was amazing rather, he was the biggest flirt in our year, besides me, but the girls still flocked to him whenever he showed the slightest sign of interest. The girls flocking to me, well...that's understandable.

I ignored the looks Blaise was throwing at Pansy and her little movements as she shifted on me with each compliment Blaise showered her with. Their conversation was of no interest to me, an aimless flirting that I was more than used to when in Blaise's company. Letting out an exasperated sigh that neither of them noticed, I was starting to become annoyed.

My frustration escalated and Pansy's weight was numbing my legs, irritated I cut into their conversation, "Pansy--"

"Yes, Draco?"

Fixing her with a glare, I continued "Pansy, did you know--"

"That I'm extremely gorgeous?" she batted her eyelashes as she said this, letting out a laugh. Pansy could be a huge pain at times, and this was not her most provocative position ever. She looked even more like a pug with her partial pout, and even the Mudblood would have looked better doing it. Ha, imagining Granger doing anything remotely close to flirting would be a laugh. How that shapeless lump could even remotely be appealing is lost to me, figures the Weasel fancies her, his taste is the equivalent to a hippogriff's.

"No, I was trying to say that you're extremely heavy. So, get off!" Even to myself, I sounded viscous as the words left my mouth and by the look on Pansy's face as she slid off, my threatening tone could come in handy later on. Settling back into my seat, I contemplated Pansy's words. Why would Snape want to see me?

Unfortunately within a few seconds, I heard Snape's voice booming down the aisle. Our new headmaster was not happy and by his shouts of "Where in the bloody world is that boy?! I'll…I'll…Lucius will not be happy to hear this! His son…raised with such a lack of discipline. Malfoy. Find Malfoy! Move! Find Malfoy or else all four houses can start the year off with negative 1000 in house points!" I was in for a long train ride.

_Fan-bloody-tastic._


	3. Head Boy, Mudblood, and New Duties

**Head Boy, Mudblood, and New Duties**

I had no idea where he was taking me. Snape's grip on my robes hadn't faltered since the moment he had barged into our compartment and dragged me off. The laughter and good cheer that echoed throughout the train blurred in my ears, turning into static as the voices welded together.

My eyes wandered past the little stalls that were meant to fit several people in them. Seeing not a single Slytherin in the area, I wondered if everyone had abandoned me with all these Dumbledore lovers, for the comforting tints of green and silver were nowhere to be seen. Glares were continuously sent my way by the Gryffindors, the sensation boring into my back. Figures…the Gryffindors idolized the old twit. Feeling slightly claustrophobic as the waves of red and yellow swarmed at me, I closed my eyes, blocking the unwanted colors from my vision. I realized that Snape no longer had a grip on my arm I let my silver orbs open, blinking as if I had just woken up from a long sleep.

Immediately I regretted my decision, wishing the sight before me to be a mere figment of a nightmare. I glared at the two boys and girl in standing in front of me, the famed Golden Trio. Granger was sending me what I think was supposed to be a glare. Unfortunately for her, her attempt looked more like she was having trouble with her bowel movements rather than anything threatening. Behind her Weasel and Potter hardly looked intimidating. Although both of their wands were drawn and waving in my direction, Weasley's mouth was stuffed with some sort of sweet concoction and the corner of Potter's mouth was smeared with chocolate while his hair looked like a black tumbleweed. The pair looked like four year olds rather than full grown wizards.

Snickering, I turned to Snape and inquired, "Why did you drag me all the way here to see a circus? I think I'll be heading back to my compartment, I'm not quite in the mood to watch clowns."

Snape smirked at me and opened his mouth in response, but before he had a chance to speak Weasley shouted something along the lines of "Mfoy ublyit ugof!" 

_Pitiful._

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I would advice you two not to pick fights with those in a position of authority. As Mr. Malfoy can deduct house points in his postion of Head Boy." Head Boy…I thought all my chances were lost because of last year. Everyone thought McGonagall would be headmistress, but with Snape…heh.

"Draco, Miss Granger lets go," Snape barked out the command and continued down the aisle. Eyeing Mudblood suspiciously I retorted "Why is _it_ coming with us?"

Still staring ahead Snape spoke slowly and cooly, "Some members of the staff were insistant that I appoint Miss Granger here as Head Girl..."

I glared at her as she averted her gaze, looking straight ahead. Our new headmaster had stopped before a large comartment door. Briefly glancing back, Snape opened the door and slid into the compartment. Quickly, I followed him with Granger lagging behind both of us.

The heads compartment was spectacular. It was roomy, a little smaller than my room at home and while it was nothing compared to the Malfoy Manor, it was far better than those dingy compartments out there. There were two large paned windows which let in a steady stream of sunlight, illuminating the whole room with a warm glow. A lavish silver sofa with yellow pillows covered the whole right side. One would think that such an array of colors would clash horridly, but perhaps it was some magical effect that allowed it all to look perfectly fine.

I stepped into the compartment and I felt the plush maroon and silver rug slightly give underneath my weight. My attention was suddenly turned toward a flutter of activity as I turned my head and saw Snape walking away from a large mahogany door. Curious, that must be the board room Snape was talking about.

"I'll leave you to relax in your new compartments. But, don't get too comfortable, you have duties to assess, prefects to meet, and patrolling to do. You have twenty minutes." Snape's words of farewell were hardly calming, twenty minutes of Granger was hardly relaxing and then off to do a bunch of nonsense on this blasted train. Fabulous, I sighed and stared out the window, aimlessly I started to jingle the knuts in my pocket. I wondered what this year would be like, my last year at Hogwarts, a head, most likely Quidditch captain, and then the Dark Lord. This year surely would not simply come and go.

"Flaunt yourself so," Mudblood's snotty voice distracted me from my thoughts as I glared at her, offering a "What did you say Granger? You're muggle-ness obviously tainted my ears to deafness," in return to her blabbering.

"I said, that it's disgusting how you must flaunt your father's money in such a way. You do realize your Slytherin minions aren't here. There's no one to impress." she spat.

"Oh, dear Mudblood, because she's so poor she's jealous of Mr. Malfoy's money eh? My apologies I don't have money for the filthy muggle, why doesn't she run off to the blood traitor's house and get his mummy to fix up something for her tummy." I smirked at her and the look on her face was priceless as she heard my words. Her face contorted with hate as she was prepared herself for her retort when the compartment door flung open. 

Glimpsing at the entrance to the compartment I saw a small crowd of Hogwarts students, and I was about to yell at them to get out of the Head's compartment or else they would get detention for a week when a petite Hufflepuff spoke up, "The letter told us to come see you but the door was locked. We didn't think we should just barge in, but."

I sneered at the Hufflepuff and opened my mouth but Granger beat me to it, "Well okay then, c'mon everyone file in, two at a time, the entrance isn't that large. Goodness! No pushing…you're prefects! Set a good example for your fellow students! The Mudblood's incessant droning continued forever as she ordered the prefects to do this, go here, sit there, wait here…blah blah blah. It was quite futile and while she aimlessly whined on I took to identifying the prefects entering the compartment. Many of them I didn't recognize. However, the horrid thing next to me seemed to know most of them by first name, last name, year, house, and family history. Creepy, that's what she was, just plain creepy.

I'd figure out the little prefects' names later but for now I just wanted to get the train ride over with. Rising from my seat I quickly spotted the door that Snape had referred to as the entrance to the board room. Shoving the prefects out of my way I pushed, pulled, and kicked the door but my efforts had not moved the blasted thing at all.

I glared at the prefects as I yelled, "Shut up you stupid little gits!" Oh how I wanted to push their little heads into the door and smash their skulls into pulp!

"It's obviously under some sort of password or magical protection. This must be our first task or duty, some sort of sick twisted test by Snape or the professors to see if we can work together. If we can work together and lead the prefects," Granger whispered to me and glanced apprehensively back toward the prefects. She had obviously creeped up behind me after hearing my outburst.

With a loud sigh I stared at the prefects, a stupid lot they were. Calling out I yelled, "PREFECTS!" catching their attention immediately. After getting each of the little buggers to be quiet I continued, "Okay you all, the door to the board room is charmed and protected. Our dear headmaster obviously wants to have some house bonding here so we all need to work together and figure how to get in."

The Hufflepuff brat raised called out, "What if we can't get into the board room?"

Turning away from the prefects and toward the door I retorted, "Well then I guess we're screwed. Start working brats!"

Mudblood was glaring venomously at me from her position by the door, hissing she said, "What was that for Malfoy? You could at least show a little more leadership and not be so vain!"

"They deserved it Granger, and have you been working on the door at all or have you just been staring at my ass?"

Blushing, but looking equally enraged Granger hissed, "Shut up ferret! You... you wish I was looking. Not like you have anything to look at except for a bony carcass."

She spun around to face the door again I just rolled my eyes at her comeback; it hardly stung. I knew I was fit; I had a six pack!

The quiet whisper of _"alohomora_" followed by the rattling or a door handle and a loud "Aaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhh!!" jarred me from my thoughts I turned and immediately snorted in laughter as I saw a sopping wet Granger. Slowly the prefects behind me started giggling and the whole room was soon filled with laughter. The Mudblood looked enraged at all of us and I laughed harder as she sent out silencing charms at a huddle of Ravenclaws. Pleasantly, I noticed that the irritating Hufflepuff had been silenced along with the some other fifth years. Granger was waving her wand threateningly around the room. When all the prefects had been silenced, by force or by personal will, the sopping girl took her rage out on me, not that we were exactly civil before.

"Malfoy! You unbearable, stupid, idiotic, bloody annoying ferret! This ruddy door spewed water at me! It shot water at me when I tried to unlock it! Stupid… umphhh… Bloody… thud…. DOOR!" she screamed at me whilst kicking the door, I really should tell her to stop, the prefects look…"Oww! What the bloody hell was that for Granger? Hitting other students…what would Weasley think, or did he teach you that since he likes it rough?!" I half sneered half shouted as my shoulder throbbed from her hit.

"Shut up! Help me undo the spells on the prefects. Anyways, if you're so interested in Ronald's shagging techniques why don't you ask him." Granger, who was dry, walked away and slowly the prefects around her regained their speech, although some looked thoroughly freaked out by her. Anyways, if I wanted to know how Weasley shagged he'd be begging to tell me. Begging.

Soon the room was filled with conversation as the prefects discussed the little escapade that had occurred before their eyes. I saw what appeared to be the girl Weasley talking with Granger. How odd it would be to be a Weasley, knowing your parents must shag like bunnies… _disgusting_. 

Bored, I stared at the door that was causing us all this trouble. Assessing it I scrutinized it, searching for any damages that could be useful, perhaps we could blast it open, that would be brilliant. Maybe bring in Longbottom and he'll blow up himself and the rest of the Gryffindors.

Something caught my eye at the bottom of the door, near the hinge. A small crack…we could blast water through there or we could funnel air through to make the hole bigger. What other wards does the door have though? Will anything we blast at it fly right back? I glanced over and saw a quill lying on the window sill. Walking over I grabbed the delicate thing and flung it at the door. With a loud 'ping,' it stuck into the door. Curious. I thought it would have deflected. However, that thought had formed too soon, and I quickly grabbed a fifth year Ravenclaw's book as I swatted away two quills flying my way. Quills soon starting flinging themselves from the door, launching themselves like missiles at students.

A few prefects had found cover behind the couch, while the rest of us fended off the quills who thought themselves bludgers. After a minute the quills had called off their attack and a collective sigh of relief was let out. Surprisingly the quill that I had thrown was no longer stuck on the door but had simply disappeared. A small hole where it hit was the only evidence that it had even came in contact with the door. 

"Malfoy, what did you do to make those quills do that?" Granger eyed me carefully as she walked up to me.

Glancing at the door once more I muttered, "I threw a quill at the blasted door to see if it would puncture, there's a small hole there where the quill hit. The wards on the door obviously sent that little attack upon us. There's also a small crack at the bottom of the door, by the hinge. Think we could blast something through that hole without getting hurt?"

"I don't know. We don't even know all the wards on this thing. Want to ask the prefects? I think we should ask everyone to introduce themselves as well." Granger whispered to me.

Rolling my eyes, I responded annoyed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we can ask them and whatever. Just make it speedy, Granger."

Fixing me with a glare she turned toward the prefects and began her speech, "Hello everyone! Since we're obviously stuck in this little room and trying to figure out how to get through that door I'd say we should get some simple introductions done. We'll be working together the whole year so let's go around the room; say your name, house, year, and a hobby. I'm Hermione. Currently, I'm a seventh year in Gryffindor. I love to read. My favorite book is Hogwarts: A History. Also, I'm the founder of S.P.E.W. which promotes the rights of house elves and other magical creatures."

Turning toward me she smiled a bit too sweetly and said, "Now why don't you introduce yourself, we'll continue in a counterclockwise motion."

Smirking at her I responded, "Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy. Seventh year, Slytherin. I like Quidditch, shagging, snogging, and I want to try doing all three of those things at the same time. Thank You." I bowed in a melodramatic manner and smirked as Granger cleared her throat, silencing the chorus of snickers echoing throughout the room. Mudblood turned to glare at me, and whispered, "Git! That was totally inappropriate!" Too bad, it was the truth.

I grinned back at her and turning up the charm I stared at the sixth year Ravenclaw on my left, "Let's continue shall we…"

This was horrible. Twenty minutes later we were listening to the last girl, some Ravenclaw named Charlene rattle of her life story, "Oh yes and I have three brothers, Roger, Edmund, and Florence. My older sister, Clarise, works at the Ministry of Magic, I forgot what she does but I'm sure it's very important. My other older sister is married. Her name is Rowaylene and her husband's name is Howard. Odd name don't you think? Ah yes, they have a cute little girl named Pria. Adorable, she's absolutely ador-"

I couldn't bloody take it anymore. "Well that sounds absolutely wonderful Charlotte but-" 

Interrupting my interrupting, the talkative Ravenclaw cut in, "It's Charlene, Death Eater." The room turned deathly quite and I could feel the stares, penetrating through my robes. Now I wasn't a Death Eater, I might be considered one and I might have been ruddy close to being one, but no, I didn't have the Dark Mark on my arm, no way in hell.

"Contrary to what appears to be popular belief," I said coolly, "I am not a Death Eater. Why this is anything of your concern I do not know. I do know that a sure way to get through that door would be protego totalum coupled with some quills. Now, shall we subdue our idiotic curiosity and continue with the task at hand."

Clearing her throat, Granger fixed the Ravenclaw Charlene with a look and responded, "That will do, we'll give it a shot.

The next few minutes were filled with a flutter of activity. From my comfortable spot on the couch I watched as the prefects were organized in an orderly line. Holding the quills that were haphazardly given to me, I handed a couple out to the Slytherin prefects to pass around. After a reproachful look from Granger I sighed and clutching my own quill strode up to my designated spot in the middle of the line.

Now that we were all in a line befitting to Granger she spoke up again, "Okay, do you all know how to cast protego totalum? It's a simple motion like so." Granger instructed the prefects to do so, and a chorus of "protego totalum" echoed throughout the room as the spell was cast in front of Granger's watching eye. Once the spells were cast to perfection she dawdled around like a house-elf, making sure we were in perfect position.

I let out an exasperated sigh of frustration and yelled, "Granger stop fussing about, it's rather annoying. I think we're all fine and let's just continue and get into the board room already before we all die of starvation. The lunch cart will be making its way around soon and I don't plan to miss it."

She threw me a look of utter disdain as she slid into the spot between Padma Patil and me. Padma and Granger began an intense discussion of their own and I ignored their hushed whispers as I instructed the other prefects. "Okay, everyone with quills on the count of three I want all of you to launch them at the door, immediately perform _protego totalum_ afterward. All of you without quills cast your spells already."

Granger, Padma, and the others without quills had their spells cast, creating a blue glow around the group. Holding my wand tightly I yelled, "Wands out! Remember on my count of three…One…Two…Three!" At the word a flutter of quills were released, flying at the door, and my grip on my wand loosened as I yelled, "_Protego totalum!_" 

The effect was not immediate and gasps were emitted as a sudden storm was flying straight as us. I winced as they drew closer not sure of the outcome, but I was soon relieved to see the quills bouncing off and laying in a disarrayed heap on the ground in front of us. Placing my wand into my robe I sighed, the quills had been flying at us for a good three minutes and it had been tiring just standing there, wand held erect in case the spell faltered. 

Granger cleared the mess of quills on the ground and she quickly removed the fifteen quills stuck in the door with a wave of her wand. There were nine haphazard holes on the door from the eight quills just thrown and my previously thrown quill. As tiny as they were I was surprised that you could actually see the board room through some of them.

"_Engorgio!_" Turning, he saw that Granger along with a few other Gryffindor and Ravenclaw prefects had enlarged the quills so that they were about 3 feet long. This time the quills were not so light and the students opted to levitating their quills into the door rather than throwing. It was much more intimidating as a parade of large 3 foot quills shot themselves back at them. However, after the process had been repeated several times there was a large gaping hole which you could fit a person through slashed on the left side.

The fifth years went through first, then the sixth years and finally the seventh year prefects. This whole ordeal was orderly done under the scrutinizing eye of Granger herself. She was becoming even more irritating as she needed everything to be perfectly in order. All her barking around was surely to make the prefects think that she was some mad woman, not saying she wasn't…

I stared at her with a look of disgust as she ushered the last prefects through the hole, leaving only us left. A steady stream of conversation and some "ooh's and ah's" could be heard from the other room. How I craved to be back with the other Slytherins, relaxing in the common room with some of the firewhiskey Goyle's father readily supplied him. Well, we weren't exactly sure if his father supplied them or Goyle stole them, nevertheless most of us had acquired a taste for the liquid.

"Are you going to go through or are we going to stand here forever?" Regretfully I withdrew myself from my thoughts and walked toward the hole. As I slipped through the jagged opening I made sure my robes wouldn't get caught and called back, "You're right, purebloods first of course. I mean, Mudbloods before purebloods? Preposterous!"

As I entered the board room I was immediately reminded of the Manor. It looked similar to Father's study in some ways. While I had only been in his office a few times in my life I recall it quite clearly. The walls were of gray stone and the floor was marble, shining from weekly cleaning spells. Similar to Father's desk at home, the large table in front of us was of a rich mahogany coloring, polished to a dazzling extent. Another set of windows filtered in light from outside, except now the sun was directly overhead, the cart was sure to make its rounds soon. 

Distracted by bouts of laughter I turned saw one of the fifth year Hufflepuff prefects sprawled on the ground. I couldn't hide a smirk as another boy, sixth year in Gryffindor I think, strode up to a chair and as he was about to sit in it, it moved backwards, landing him on the ground too. Granger, he noticed had entered the room and was admiring the view of the countryside by the window. 

Suddenly the door flew open, and there stood Professor McGonagall. The room which had formerly been in total disarray without Granger's close supervision had quieted rapidly once the door opened. With a glance around the room McGonagall spoke, surveying the room, "Well I see that you managed to get past your first challenge all right." She turned her head slightly to look back at the door and continued, "Now remember you are a team, you must work together and operate as one. You all have an extreme responsibility upholding the school and setting a proper example to your fellow classmates and younger students. I think we should all take a seat, now as you might have realized or not, you have assigned seats. This year we are strongly trying to establish a sense of inter-house unity, so you will be seated by someone of the same year but a different house. Now, don't hesitate, go ahead find your seats."

I strode past the seats, and saw the names neatly engraved onto the backs of the chairs. When I reached the end of the table where there were two chairs I found my name engraved on the one on the right. Not surprisingly I saw Granger slide into her seat next to me. Looking around the table there were some expressions of delight and others of total loathing, but before I could really mull over the seating arrangement McGonagall had continued where she had left off.

"Now, you must all know your Heads, Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy," McGonagall gestured toward us and continued, "You will be following their instructions and while you all have a strong word in what happens in your board room, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy have the final word. The first assignment you have is to patrol the Express. Your Heads will be assigning where you patrol, duties will end precisely 45 minutes before the Express arrives at Hogwarts. There, it will be your duty to escort the first years to the dormitories. I'm sure you all roughly remember the process from when you were just beginning your Hogwarts education. Prefect meetings will be scheduled by the Heads and the board room is on the third floor, look for a large painting of a man drinking while leaning against a tree. Oh, and mind your step when going up, the password is 'knotgrass.' Meanwhile, the prefect bathroom's password is 'hippocampus.' Enjoy! Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, you'll find the pamphlets in front of you will explain the first school event and a list of possible Hogsmeade dates. Thank You." With that she exited, leaving us all slightly stunned, and now in front of me sat a fat black folder engraved with the words 'Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, Hogwarts: A Calendar of Events.'

I tentatively opened my folder up and frowned at the papers in front of me. Granger and I were supposed to set the date of the Hogsmeade trips for September through December in a week and have the dates posted in a fortnight after confirmation with Snape. Also, we're supposed to meet with the prefects at least six times over September and October in order to plan the Halloween event.

Raking my hand through my hair I wasn't paying attention to Granger's rambling about the patrols. I just nodded accordingly and said, "Fitting, Sounds good, Mmmm…Yes" while Granger confirmed with the prefects that their given patrols would work out. After all the prefects had walked out I glanced at the list of prefects that were supposed to attend and my gut seemed to drop as I recalled the faces that showed up. Was I _that _stupid to realize that hardly any seventh year prefects had shown up...

We were missing one Gryffindor, two Hufflepuffs, one Ravenclaw, and one Slytherin. The question in order though was: _Why the hell had Pansy not shown up?!_ What in the blazes could have --

"If your wondering why we're missing so many prefects it's be --"

I turned toward her and cut off her sentence in annoyance, "I didn't ask for your help, did I filth?"

Granger glared at me as I smirked at the thought of just riling her up. She tossed her hair and haughtily left the room for me to wallow in my own thoughts. Pansy must have some reason for missing this meeting. I'd have to ask her later. Gathering my things I glanced out the window, the sun was setting and an ironically ominous glow seemed to be filling the board room. Without another thought, I turned back toward the direction of the Head compartment.

The door that I was heading to had either mended itself or perhaps McGonagall had done something to it, but it wasn't of much importance, just slightly frustrating that after spending so much energy on blasting it open, it managed to return to it's previous state. As I entered the Head compartment I pointedly avoided Granger as I went to my trunks and dumped the black folder inside of the trunk with my textbooks.

Stifling a yawn, I sat down as far away from Granger as I could. For such a nice compartment it seemed somewhat stupid that there was only one ruddy place to sit. There was a tense silence as we avoided each other, but I suppose it was the familiarity of that feeling that had me feeling more relaxed.

A feeling of drowsiness enveloped me as the natural light from outside dimmed ever so slowly. Closing my eyes I decided today's efforts warranted a good long nap. And as the day's weariness seeprf out of my bones, I felt the warm glow of the ending day envelop me, the tendrils of light twirling around my figure. Ever so slowly the thoughts blurred through my mind, becoming incomprehensible as I drifted off into sleep...


	4. The Dark Arts

**Chapter 3: The Dark Arts**

_"Focus Draco, Focus. Do you think the Dark Lord would have been satisfied with that pitiful performance?" His voice was a quiet but deadly whisper, uttered from underneath the Death Eater robes that enveloped him. A bead of sweat trickled down my face, landing onto the cold gray stone floor with a splash that echoed loudly, breaking the silence. _

_ Every part of me ached. My arms were sore from exertion, and cuts ran jagged lines across my chest and thighs. Looking at him I pleaded in the most dignified manner I could muster, "Father, this is a bit ridiculous. We've been at this for five hours al –"_

_ Even under the dark robes I saw his eyes flash in displeasure. "Draco, you foolish child. You foolish, foolish child. Can you hear yourself Draco?" he threw off his hood; I involuntarily shrunk backwards as I saw the pure rage that contorted his face, "Can you hear your pitiful pleas? Did you think the Dark Lord would commiserate with you? Did you think that he would feel sorry for you- feel sorry that you cannot handle the tasks he has beset upon you?" His eyes glazed over into a dreamy state as his behavior turned into an erratic pacing; he had obviously forgotten I was there. _

_ The only noise coming from him was slight tidbits of mutterings, "The Dark Lord…never forgives…idiot…stupid child…how could he have…family…entrusted with the…failed us…to die…shaming…an embarrassment…will never forget –," and as soon as it began, the muttering stopped to a halt. Slowly, he spun around on his heels and glared at me with such ferocity that I averted my eyes, not wanting to stare at those oh-so-familiar silver orbs. I had not realized what had happened until a felt the sharp prodding at my neck, a smooth rounded yet sharp point that could only mean the tip of a wand. My eyes shot upwards, meeting his cold and calculating gaze again. _

_ His words distracted me by the pure loathing that coated the words. "You are not my child! You are a shame, a shame to the great Malfoy line! A shame!" The wand was jabbed yet again into the side of my neck. I momentarily forgot to breathe when I saw an unknown gleam flash across his face, a murderous glimmer in his eyes. Before I knew what he was doing, he stepped backward, pointed at my face, and screamed in an inhuman voice, "CRUCIO!!" _

_ A flash of light exploded before me. I fell to the ground as a searing pain enveloped my body. Emotions and thoughts fled from my mind as my nerves were prodded and pried by invisible forces. I twisted and turned as red-hot spikes pierced my skin. Writhing on the ground, the feelings coursing through my body were worse than death. I was being burned alive, my fingers were slowly being cut off, my airways began constricting, my ribs were one by one cracked in half, and then…it stopped. Relief washed over me like a cool cloth. Sweat coated my body and my robes were drenched, but everything thankfully felt in tact._

_ I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. My muscles would not operate; I was as limp as a rag doll. Slowly I tuned into the white noise that had been filling my ears. Mother's voice, she was screaming… "What is…problem? What… doing… racket…OH MY… DRACO! WHAT THE…YOU DO TO…" Smooth, gentle arms enveloped me into a protective embrace. Although my eyes were closed, I knew it was her. "Mother," I moaned feebly, why did I sound so weak?_

_ The last thing I saw before the darkness enveloped me was him. He was looking down at me, the anger and deadly gleam gone from his face, replaced with a look of remorse and disappointment. Then my mind went blank and his face warped into a fuzzy blur. Soon I was floating into darkness._

_ Twirling, I was spinning so fast, it was the uncomfortable sensation of side-along apparition times twenty. I was stuck in a torpedo and my stomach seemed to drop right out of my body. The scene was changing. My memory of the summer's events was gone; the clear recollection of the soreness and limpness was gone. I had total control of my body; I felt fine._

_ This wasn't a place like the familiar Malfoy Manor; the smells were too fresh, too salty. A gentle wind rustled my robes and I could hear the constant splashing of ocean waves hitting rock. Father was before me and I saw Mother lagging behind, this definitely wasn't a regular family outing. _

_ Suddenly we were gone again, far from the fresh smells of the sea. Father was before me, bent over, his face obscured by his robes. A musky, dank smell reached my nostrils; this was far from the lavish luxury of the Manor. My eyes shot open as I saw Father fall, a horrid high-pitched noise emitting from beneath the black cloth that enveloped him. I rushed forward, hand stretched outward toward him, but the last thing I saw before the blackness overtook me was two red glowing slits, a murderous gleam glinting off the pupils. _

"Draco Malfoy! Get your bloody hand away from --"

"He's awake Blaise."

I awoke, wide-eyed and sweat drenched. Blaise stood before me, his hand casually looped around Pansy's waist, an expression of amusement and triumph on his face. Pushing the thoughts of my recent dream to the back of my head, I glared at Blaise. By the look of things, something had happened between the two of them during the time when I was stuck with Granger and company. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't a bit surprised at the sight before me. Pansy usually went for the physically 

talented rather than the cunning bastards like Blaise. Although I suppose the size of his Gringott's vault did help him. But Blaise, well he's like his mother, doesn't really last well in long term relationships. 

Straightening my back, I walked over toward my trunks and called back, "So Pansy, I'm guessing you have a logical reason for neglecting your duties, not telling me why I'm Head Boy, and for not wearing your badge." 

Pansy's voice still had its usual air of confidence; however there was a hint of apprehension running through her tone that meant she was lying, "Well Draco after being prefect once already you should know that those meetings are always a bore. I mean did you honestly want to be stuck in a room with a bunch of bumbling prats? Anyways we all knew Snape would give you Head Boy. I was surprised you didn't know."

I shrugged on my Slytherin robes, the smooth material cascading down my back. Pansy was smirking slightly as I turned around, pointedly ignoring her response. I would find out what she had been doing with Blaise later on. Walking past the couple, I plopped back down on the couch.

"So, how'd you two get into the Head Compartment?" I raised my eyebrow inquisitorially at the two of them and continued, "Snape, me, and the Mudblood Granger are the only ones that can get in, door's charmed." 

Blaise grinned devilishly and started, "Well it wasn't really that hard. Granger was walking out of the room when Pansy distracted her by calling her a –"

Pansy squealed in a high pitched laugh and interrupted a taken aback Blaise, "I called her a filthy little Blood Traitor loving, good for nothing Mudblood, who chased after Krum because she was so pitifully ugly and unpopular." Another high pitched giggle escaped Pansy's mouth as she continued, "She just stared at open mouthed, but by then Blaise had already slipped into the room, so I just walked away, but I probably would have hexed her if some pimply Ravenclaw didn't walk right between us. Idiotic second year was obviously blind and stupid."

"Pansy! I know you're in there! You've been making out with Zabini the whole time haven't you? I'm serious Pansy, get out here! I have no idea what to do – I know Millicent! Calm down – No, quit it! That's disgusting!" A thud resonated from outside as the voice went up another octave. "EW! Millicent will you stop that for Merlin's – PANSY GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! DAPHNE'S –"

Pansy had quickly left Blaise's side and soon had flung open the door, bringing the girl outside to a sudden halt. The girl's robes were slightly disheveled and I saw a hulking frame behind her that could have only been Millicent Bulstrode. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw the girl's expression change from hysterical distress to a look of relief as Pansy began speaking, "Oh for Merlin's sake. Don't tell me she's snogging that Hufflepuff to make him jealous? That's disgusting. Well OBVIOUSLY we're not going to talk to her anymore. I have no idea why you thought we still WOULD –" The rest of Pansy's words were cut off as the door slammed behind her. 

I stared at the door admiring the fine wood paneling as a comfortable silence enveloped the room. Blaise and I weren't like the Slytherin girls. We didn't need conversation in order to survive daily. My thoughts smudged together as thoughts of my recent dream inched their way into my conscience. The first part of the dream I recognized. After all, it was exactly what I had been subjected to over the summer; the remnants of Father's unknown burst of anger still could be found on my body.

"Draco – are you –?"

"What?" I snapped at Blaise. He rolled his eyes at me and flounced down onto the couch beside me. Nowadays it was quite frequent when I would daze off, enraptured in my own thoughts. I stared hard at Blaise; I never did get the chance to ask him who his Mother's new fling was. However, I knew the time for that was not now. Blaise always adopted a somewhat far away look when he talked about his Mother's marriages. Would Blaise ever manage to break his own constant stream of flings?

A vision of Pansy, Blaise, and wedding bells crossed my mind, but I wouldn't get ahead of myself. First step, see if they last a week. I grinned again and it must have looked quite devilish as Blaise cast me an inquiring look. 

If possible, I grinned even wider, and said, "So Blaise, you and Pansy? I told you she was a good snog. Don't tell me I'm wrong. I know I'm not."

Blaise returned my grin with one that could have charmed the heart of even the cruelest hag. His tone was playful as he retorted, "I concede Draco. You were right. She wasn't half bad. But you should get a chunk of that brunette Ravenclaw I dated for a while." A tiny sigh escaped his lips as he continued. "Almost got a shag out of her, but… then I got bored."

I smirked back at Blaise. His sexual escapades were of no surprise to me. Blaise tended to pull the 'I'm not a Death Eater just a charming, handsome, witty Slytherin who would love to snog you behind that one fairly large suit of armor.' Although Blaise was quite popular with girls, even he, the self acclaimed human manifestation of sex, couldn't deny that I was just as successful with the ladies as 

he was. There was a lapse in the conversation as I casually glanced out the window. We were here. The beginning of our seventh and final year approached as the magical mystery of Hogwarts splayed itself before us. 

A quick glance at Blaise showed me that he, too, was watching the familiar castle through the compartment's window. His head slowly tilted my direction as he spoke, "Draco, where are your minions?"

I raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "Minions? You mean Crabbe and Goyle? You should know by now that they're more of thugs – feminine thugs at that." I snickered quietly to myself remembering the stunt they had played last year as girls while a look of mild confusion crossed Blaise's face. Ignoring the questioning look he directed at me I continued, "Last I saw of them they were shoving their faces with chocolate frogs, by now they may have moved on to sugar quills."

A very un-Blaise-like grunt escaped his lips as he lifted up his trunks. I didn't remember when he had brought his trunks in but Blaise, after all, was known for being a sneaky bastard. Immediately after stepping out of the compartment I felt this sense of dread overcome me. Once again I was left to ponder whether this had truly been the right decision; was coming back to Hogwarts really going to buy me a few more weeks, days, or even hours from the Dark Lord's wrath? That was one thing that I would most likely never be able to predict.

Stalking toward one of the carriages my eyes widened in horror. Thestrals, hideously ugly beasts, their large expansive black wings and freakish eyes left me disgusted and I couldn't help but look away. I recalled one lesson with the huge Potter-loving, half-breed oaf. Fitting perhaps, as now I was more attuned to death than I had ever been before, for even Mother's constant sheltering had not been able to block out the news drifting through the Manor. 

As I stepped toward the carriage before me a hand on my shoulder caused me to abruptly stop and turn around. Before me stood the man that had caused so much commotion over the past few months. I couldn't help but resent the man that had once been my favorite professor. Last years stunt in the tower was far from forgotten. However, it was no good to be on rough terms with the man who was currently in favor. Anyways I knew Snape would only help me this year, especially with the addition of the Carrows. This year, the Slytherins would officially rule Hogwarts.

"Draco," his voice broke my trance as his calculating gaze pierced me, "you are meant to come with me." I opened my mouth to speak but I interrupted me, "We have matters to discuss." He stalked ahead and for the second time today our new headmaster was leading me somewhere unknown. I trudged behind him as he led me towards the castle. Dutifully I trailed behind him, neither of us speaking, as the castle loomed closer with each step. Eventually we had reached the castle; the familiar 

gray stone was different from the lavishness of the Malfoy Manor, it held a certain property to it that was hard to explain. It was as if the stone itself held the secrets of Hogwarts, that each weathered piece of rock held a story that was special in it's one way. 

I glanced around the place that had always seemed like a second home to me, relishing in the comforts of being back. Realizing I was lagging behind I focused on the direction where Snape was heading, slowing down as I saw him come to a halt before a stone door. He tapped the door with his wand and with a loud groan it slid open just enough for a person to squeeze by. Following him in I saw we had entered one of Hogwarts' many deserted classrooms. 

"Draco," he began, "The Dark Lord asks for a favor from you. After last year's failed mission he asks to… meet with you –" My eyes widened in horror. I knew what this meant, my dream, it was right. The Dark Lord was coming after me because of my failure. A chill ran down my spine as I knew the meaning behind the words that had just escaped Snape's lips. I was a dead man.

"No…" the word escaped my lips in a moan-like wail. I didn't notice when I had fallen to my knees I just knew, Snape… "Professor," my voice was a mere whisper as I looked up at him, "You…My Mother. You promised her! You made and Unbreakable Vow! You said…I…safe!" The words gurgled out of my mouth in a jumble of the intelligible and the unintelligible. I was on the verge of hysterics. Snape was my best shot, the Dark Lord, surely he might be convinced by his most loyal servant. 

He looked down upon me, his eyes like coal, and his face was as unreadable as always. With a wave of his wand I felt myself lifted upward into a standing position. Slowly, he said, "Narcissia and I did have an arrangement. Nevertheless, the Dark Lord never said he would harm you as I am sure you will be of future use to him. Currently your next service to the Dark Lord is of no importance to me. I only ask you to help with something quite simple."

I relaxed slightly. If the Dark Lord still needed me, I would surely still stay alive. However Snape's request was not lost to me and I arched an eyebrow upward. A pleased smirk tweaked the corners of his mouth as he continued, "The Granger girl, while I have authority, it is… difficult to withstand the constant pestering of the teachers and governors. I made the decision to allow Granger to become Head Girl with the understanding that it may come of some use."

He was batting around the bushes and I knew it. My patience was wearing thin as I wanted to hurry and return to the Feast. I interrupted him, "What use could she ever be? The dirty little Mudblood." To my surprise his face reddened and he slowly said, "Don't use **that **word around me. And she could be useful. She's the ticket straight to Potter and Weasley. I don't expect them to be sticking around for long, Dumbledore's given them some sort of…mission. The Dark Lord wants to 

find out what it is. Find out what they're doing and resort to any means. This school is no longer under the care of Albus Dumbledore and as of now the fastest means is the best means Draco."

Staring hard at Snape I nodded slowly, realizing this was the moment where I was meant to leave a trudged toward the door and cast a glance back before stepping out into the hallway. New revelations pounded in my head as I realized the gravity of Snape's last few words. Hogwarts was truly a different place this year. I had no doubt that the means he spoke of were hardly legal. The Dark Arts finally had arrived at Hogwarts. 


End file.
